marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Pryde
Katherine "Kitty" Pryde is a mutant who possesses the ability to "phase" through objects. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Katherine "Kitty" Pryde is a mutant with phasing abilities and is able to rise and lower herself through solid objects. She is a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She is from Illinois. Senator Kelly referenced as "the girl who can walk through walls" in Congress. She can briefly be seen in Xavier's class at the beginning of the film. X2: X-Men United Kitty phases through walls and through people to escape William Stryker's military forces during their attack on the X-Mansion. Another scene shows her falling through her bed to avoid an assault. She shares a room with Siryn because her phasing ability gives her partial protection from Siryn's scream. When the President of the United States asks Professor Xavier how he got the files he gave him, Xavier replies that he knows a little girl that can walk through walls. X-Men: The Last Stand She became a rival of Rogue for the romantic attentions of Iceman. She joined the X-Men in the battle on Alcatraz Island, breaking off from the battle to save Leech from the Juggernaut. X-Men: Days of Future Past Kitty, Iceman, and Peter Rasputin met up with Bishop, Sunspot, Blink, and Warpath. They formed a plan to survive; they continuously move around the world. Warpath can sense Sentinels so whenever they found the group, they fought them off as much as possible while Kitty sent Bishop's consciousness back in time a few days ago to alert the others so they move to a different location. Eventually they met up with their old teachers Storm, Charles Xavier, Logan and Magneto. They met up so they could send Charles' mind back to 1973 to change the past so this future never happened. However, Kitty told Charles that the most anybody can survive is a month as any more than that would destroy the brain. Logan, however, volunteered as his mind could withstand that. Kitty sent Wolverine back to 1973. During this, Logan met Stryker and in his anger, he stabbed Kitty before Magneto restrained him. Bobby tried to convince them to let her rest as she was losing a lot of blood but they tell him that they have to continue or else they might never escape. Meanwhile, the Sentinels attacked the X-Men and eventually broke through the vault that held them. They were about to execute the X-Men but Logan had been successful in changing the timeline. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Kitty and Colossus were teaching a class together at Xavier's school. Powers and Abilities Kitty has the ability to phase through solid objects, she is also able to rise and lower herself through solid objects. She can also phase people's minds through time although if it's anything more than a month back then their minds may be destroyed. Relationships *Bobby Drake/Iceman - Former love interest. *Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue - Teammate and love rival (one-sided on Rogue's side). *Charles Xavier - Mentor. *Storm - Mentor. *Juggernaut - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Canon (4 films) **X-Men'' (First appearance) - Sumela Kay **''X2: X-Men United'' - Katie Stuart **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Ellen Page **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Ellen Page Behind the scenes *Before Ellen Page was cast in the third film, Summer Glau and Maggie Grace were considered for the part. *Three different actresses play Kitty in the film series. Trivia *Kitty's name was seen on a screen among a list of other mutants when Mystique hacks the system of William Stryker for information on different mutants. *Senator Kelly referenced as "the girl who can walk through walls" in Congress. *Her alias, Shadowcat, from the comics is never used in the film series. *Her first appearance in the comics was during the Dark Phoenix saga, which ironically would be adapted for part of the plot of X-Men: The Last Stand. *Kitty was portrayed by three different actressess in the trilogy, X-Men: Days of Future Past will be the first time in which Kitty will be portrayed by the same actress in two movies (Ellen Page). Gallery ''X-Men'' Kitty X1.jpg|Sumela Kay as Kitty Pryde. ''X2: X-Men United'' Kitty X2.jpg|Katie Stuart as Kitty Pryde. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Kitty X3.jpg|Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde. Katherine Pryde.JPG|Kitty mourns Professor X. Kitty x3.png|Kitty in her X-Uniform. tumblr_l3maol6psy1qb1xleo1_500.png|Kitty with Peter Rasputin. Shadowcat.jpg|Promotional Image. Kitty x3.jpg|Promotional Image. Shadowcat2.jpg|Promotional Image. skinkitty1dt.jpg|Promotional Image of Kitty phasing. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' KittyBobby-XMDoFP.jpg Kitty Pryde 01.png|Promotional Image. Iceman Kitty poster.jpg|Poster. Empire Future Kitty.jpg|Kitty on the cover of Empire. futurekitty.jpg|Ellen Page on set as Kitty. 10376834 797902680240190 7919243036237785100 n.jpg 10392287 797902466906878 38523896646982878 n.jpg 10341509 797902526906872 2010723462092288472 n.jpg 10339774 797902620240196 2409707799869815540 n.jpg 1958262 797902636906861 5441705591785409289 n.jpg 1604848 797902750240183 8711009927635742891 n.jpg (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Teenage Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Earth-10005 Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Teachers